The present invention relates to a recoil brake for a gun, and more particularly to a recoil brake of the type which includes a cylinder containing hydraulic fluid, a piston which is slidably mounted in the cylinder and which is pulled out by recoil movement of the gun barrel, and means cooperating with the piston and defining a narrow flow cross section for imparting a braking force on the gun barrel when hydraulic fluid is displaced as the piston is pulled out of the cylinder, the piston pressing the displaced fluid through the narrow flow cross section.
A recoil brake of the type in question is disclosed in "Waffentechnisches Taschenbuch" [Handbook on Weaponry], published by Rheinmetall, 4th Edition, 1977, pages 448 to 450.
A recoil brake serves to brake the recoil of the gun barrel after firing and is used, in particular, for weapons mounted in turrets, such as guns in tanks or other armored vehicles. Conventional recoil brakes have an installed length which substantially exceeds the recoil distance of the gun barrel. The parts of the recoil brake protruding from the turret opening are particularly endangered since they are without protection against enemy fire or shrapnel.